The Real Her
by HorseLover200
Summary: We all know about Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black), and how time has given her the fragile gift of insanity. But, how did she get to be the villain we all love? This story tells Bella's life, from her years before school and her experiences in Hogwarts. (I suck at descriptions) Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me! I only own this story and some OC's.
1. Chapter 1 - Home

**((Thank you to theslytherinrose for being my BETA for this story(for all future chapters, this first chapter wasn't edited by her, but by me personally so bear with me) and helping me edit))**

 **I hope you enjoy! This is a little A/N before you continue that I couldn't quite add in the description: There are eventual pairings (BBxRL, NBxLM, ABxTT), but none right away! (: Enjoy. :P**

* * *

The shouting and arguing between her mother and father was a normal thing, something she had gotten so used to, in fact, that it didn't even bother her anymore. As a younger child, she would curl up in her bed and just wait the screaming out, sobbing and rocking back and forth. That was before she'd had sister's, before she was the eldest, and before she had to look like some hero to them when they snuck into her room and cried. She loved her sisters, of course, but Bellatrix had never been one for closeness. After going two and a half years of her life on her own and in the care of Cygnus and Druella Black, it was most obvious her sense of love would be quite deaf, though not non-existent. When her sister, Andromeda, had come along, she'd been almost three years old, and she'd done her best to be nice to her younger sister. Not long after Andromeda came Narcissa, and at that time she'd been four. It was different now, having two sisters, and trying to shield them from her parents. Even at such a young age, she had done her best. Though _she'd_ become used to her parents screaming, her sisters had not.

Narcissa was the worst. When the youngest child had turned three, it was obvious to all the others that she was the most fragile. Bella, seven at the time, did everything to keep Narcissa from tears. If her younger sister broke something, Bella took the fall for it, and she received the punishment. When they were younger, the punishing wasn't quite as bad. Their father, Cygnus, might scream and send her to her room, sometimes sending a last minute curse in her direction. It was by circumstance that Bellatrix became used to this just as much as she was her parent's screaming. Andromeda never caused problems, she was always quiet and careful, and never crossed into the anger of their parents. If not for Narcissa, Bella would have been the same way. It was only luck that their parents never heard what their youngest daughter would say in the privacy of Bella's room, always speaking of wanting to meet muggles. By the time Bellatrix was nine, she had heard enough conversations between her mother and father, both at the dinner table and away, to know that being born to muggles was one of the most disgraceful things in the wizarding world. And that being pure-blood was the only way. At this age, she did not fully understand _why_ , just knew that if she didn't agree with her father, bad things happened. Even when Narcissa got older, Bella would need to cover for her constantly. It was beginning to become quite aggravating, and she sometimes took her anger for their father out on her sisters.

Father's punishments got worse over the years, and by the tender age of eight, he seemed to decide they were old enough for the worst of all. While most parents gave their children time-out, no dinner, or groundings, Cygnus Black believed in a more wand-on approach. One good dose of the Cruciatus curse, and that seemed to satisfy him. Bellatrix had gone through too many of these 'punishments', and her anger had built up far too much. One evening, while their parents were off to a dinner with the Lestranges', Narcissa had broken one of their mother's favorite vases. When Bellatrix had found out about this disaster, she'd yelled at Narcissa, claiming she absolutely refused to stick up for her this time.

"Do you know what father does?" she had screamed, shoving past Andromeda, who had been trying to stop the other two from arguing. "And you keep doing naughty things because you _know_ you won't get it!"

"No, Bella, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to look!" Narcissa had insisted, tears appearing in her blue eyes, and her lower lip trembling. Andromeda had hurried over and put her arm around the girl, glaring bitterly at Bellatrix.

"You don't have to shout at her, Bella!" she huffed.

"Say as you like, Andi. But I am not covering for her anymore. If you are so worried about her, you do it." Bellatrix hissed, and she'd stormed up to her room. She regretted yelling later, when Andromeda told their mother and father, and she'd been punished anyway. After that, she spoke less and less to Andromeda, and instead stuck to conversing with the younger Narcissa. She'd apologized, reluctantly, for yelling, and the girl had accepted the apology without hesitation.

At the age of ten, Bellatrix met Rodolphus Lestrange. He was a whole year older than herself, and was starting Hogwarts in a week exactly. Bellatrix thought the boy was completely idiotic, but she forced niceness during the dinner party, and pretended as if he was the most charming boy she'd ever met, because she knew that's what her parents wanted. After the Lestranges' had left that night, she'd snuck into Narcissa's room and they'd verbally bashed the boy for a while. Narcissa didn't say much, just giggled when Bella said something awful. Bellatrix figured that Narcissa didn't really know what she was giggling at.

Finally her time to go to Hogwarts came. As they shopped for her things in Diagon Alley, Narcissa cried, and Andromeda held a small smile the entire time. Their parents were emotionless as always, though they feigned politeness with shop owners. Upon returning home, Narcissa hurried to her room and stayed there. She called through the door every time someone would knock, saying she wouldn't come out until Bellatrix promised not to go. Eventually she'd wandered out for dinner. Later that night, Bellatrix had snuck into her room once more and promised she'd write every single day. When the day arrived that she would get on the Hogwarts Express, Cygnus and Druella told Andromeda and Narcissa they were to stay home while Bella was being dropped off. That struck up Narcissa's tears once more, and she hugged Bella tightly. Andromeda gave Bella a gentle hug, and then left the room without a word. Bellatrix watched her go with a feeling of irritation deep in her stomach. No respect, she wouldn't last a day once she got to leave this house. And with that, she turned and headed out the door with her parents.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Bellatrix stared around Kings Cross station in awe. She'd never been to a train station before. In fact, she'd never been out of her own property before. Her parents Cygnus and Druella believed in something that went a little like; 'Keep them from the world, and we can bend their minds as much as we desire!' The method had worked quite well, Bellatrix thought, because as they headed towards Platform 9 ¾, she couldn't help but to look at all the Muggles in disgust. Her father looked at them all with a glint of superiority in his eyes, and Druella simply ignored them, holding her head up high. Bellatrix tried not to look so curious - tried not to let on that she hadn't ever seen anything but a glimpse of the 'outside world', as she and her sisters would call it.

At last, they reached Platforms 9 and 10, and Druella directed her to the pillar right under the big number "9". Obeying like the good little girl she was, Bellatrix ran straight at the wall without so much as a flinch when she collided with it. It was like going through a sheet of water, but it didn't feel wet when she reached the other side; instead, it was hot and foggy, much like the Muggle side of the wall. Her parents joined her seconds later, and the three walked stiffly towards the long train with the letters "Hogwarts Express" written in scarlet along its side.

"Do try and get into Slytherin," Druella said, her tone bored as she watched Cygnus put Bella's trunk in the compartment she had chosen. "If not, well... you saw what happened to your cousin Cedrella," Bella's mother finished with a nasty laugh. Bellatrix didn't think this was entirely fair, seeing as her cousin Cedrella hadn't been shunned and burned from the family tree in their living room because she hadn't been a Slytherin. It was, actually, the fact that she had married a Weasley - one of the largest family of blood traitors that her parents 'have ever had the displeasure of knowing,'so her father had said once - that had brought this punishment on Cedrella. Another reason it wasn't entirely fair is because Bellatrix had never even met Cedrella, and Cedrella wasn't truly her 'cousin', in the most traditional way. More like a third or fourth cousin removed so many times.

"And be kind to Rodolphus; his is a very powerful Pureblood family!" Cygnus reminded his daughter, nodding curtly as he appeared next to his wife again.

"Yes, Mother. Of course, Father," Bellatrix agreed in a bored voice. How many times had she said those words over the years? _Too many,_ she thought, _to count on all the fingers and toes in the Black family together._

"Go now, then. Your father and I must be getting home," Druella said coldly, motioning to the train. Bellatrix had a quick argument in her mind about whether to hug them or not, and in the end just nodded very shortly and climbed into her compartment, closing the door behind her. She did not turn to wave at her parents, nor did she believe they had waited for her to do so, but instead she shifted her trunk onto the far seat, opened the cage to her cat, and settled down comfortably, waiting for the train to take off. If she didn't have to leave Narcissa behind, then this would have been the greatest moment of her life: leaving her horrid parents at last able to do as she pleased, use magic all year, and not get punished with such curses as the Cruciatus. It would feel good to get a detention for doing naughty things and actually getting detention for something _she_ did, not something someone she'd covered for did. A delightful change, she was sure of it. Unfortunately, she did not have time to revel in this before her compartment door opened and three people stepped in.

"Bellatrix Black! Good to see you again," the tallest, and most handsome, of the three said. Bella curled her lip in a half-snarl then instantly lost the sneer and offered a very forced smile. It was Rodolphus Lestrange, and, apparently, some good friends of his. Once the three had entered, Rodolphus closed the compartment door again and sat next to Bellatrix, grinning.

"You'll have to stop doing _that_ ," Bellatrix told him with a roll of her eyes. "It makes you look very repulsive."

"That's no way to speak to an old friend, Bella!" Rodolphus chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and winking at his two friends. Bellatrix glared out the window, determined not to make a scene, and wanting to fulfill her promise to her father and make friends with Rodolphus. That would mean she couldn't speak ill of him, which basically meant she couldn't speak of him at all, or to him. She couldn't believe he acted so conceited. He was only a second year - what did that do for him? Couldn't make him so tough, could it, when there were many other wizards with much more experience than him?

"Old friend? We met once, Rodolphus. If anything, we are mere acquaintances," she replied smoothly, keeping her voice as level as possible. "Of course that is bound to change, I'm sure."

"I surely hope it does change. You know, Bellatrix," he said to her, leaning forward to come into her line of vision again, "you are quite good-looking, I'd have to say. For eleven, you look very mature."

"For twelve, you seem to be trying too hard to _act_ mature," she retorted coolly, shrugging his arm off of her shoulders now and shifting closer to the window, farther from him. He shifted with her, making her glare at him harshly, but she said nothing. He just smirked at her and then began chatting away with his two friends as though nothing had happened between them entering the compartment and the beginning of the conversation. Bellatrix listened in a very stony silence for the duration of the ride, glaring glumly out the window as they went on. Occasionally, Rodolphus would try and bring her into the discussion, but she rebuffed him coolly each time. Around noon the lunch tray came around, and Bellatrix used this as an excuse to relieve herself from the three boys. She took her time at the food cart, making the witch tap her foot impatiently. Eventually, Rodolphus stuck his head out of the doors and ended up paying for everything Bellatrix had picked.

"No thank you?" he asked her as they reseated themselves.

She tore open a chocolate frog eagerly. Her parents didn't allow sweets all of the time, and she definitely never got them. Sweets went to the girls if they were satisfactory in behavior, and only then every few months. Usually, it was Andromeda and Narcissa receiving chocolate such as this, never her. Bellatrix shot Rodolphus a reproachful look.

"I didn't _ask_ for you to pay for all of this," she retorted. "Why should I thank you for something I didn't even want from you?"

"Alright then, that's settled, isn't it?" Rodolphus nodded, a glint of amusement playing in his eyes. After that, he didn't try to talk to Bellatrix again. By the time they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, she felt like she was going to go _mental_ from having to listen to Rodolphus and his friends try to act cool. When the train came to a halt, Bellatrix was the first out of her seat. She shoved her cat unceremoniously back into it's cage, grabbed her trunk, and was just about to leave when someone caught her arm. She suppressed a groan of irritation and turned to face her captor.

"A bit eager to leave, are we?" Rodolphus grinned, eyes flashing. "You don't have to get that, you know. You're supposed to leave your stuff here." He nodded to her cage and trunk and then looked back up and met her gaze. Once again, Bellatrix retracted a sneer before it could become pronounced and dropped her things with a _thud_. Rodolphus released her arm a few moments after that, and she hurried out of the compartment, slipping in front of some older students so that she lost Rodolphus in the crowd.

After stepping off of the train, she looked toward the sound of someone calling, "First years, to me! First years, this way please!" It was an elderly-looking man who had spoken, skinny and very well-kept. Bellatrix hurried over to him, where other first years were beginning to gather, and waited impatiently for what they were to do. After it seemed that all the first-years were there, the man shifted to look to his left. A path lay there, leading to a lake that Bella saw glittering in the distance. "This way, you lot. We'll be taking the boats to the castle; first years always do." the man muttered, guiding the first years down the path and toward the water beyond.

Bellatrix let herself trail to walk at the very back of the line, looking about at everything and smiling to herself. It really was quite beautiful out here, and she was a bit angry with her parents for denying her such freedoms as exploring. She was the last to make it to the boats, and got stuck with a puny looking wizard, and a witch who was staring at her feet, not blinking. Just her luck - stuck with the odd ones. As they approached the castle through the water, her mouth opened wide in amazement. Hogwarts was _huge_! With all the things her parents had told her and all the ways they'd described it, they hadn't done the place justice. Getting out of the boat was hard, as she didn't want to look away from the large, stone castle towering over her, but she managed and trudged up the hill towards the stone steps.

"This place is _amaaazing_ ," someone to her right whispered, but she didn't bother to see who it had been. After they had entered, the old man told them to stay put and that a teacher would be with them in just a moment. He then disappeared out of the great, wooden doors once more. The group shifted uneasily at being alone all of a sudden, and a few people began muttering worriedly to one another, but all conversation ceased when another set of doors opened. A young woman, perhaps no older than twenty, strolled out of them. Her thick, brown hair pulled back into a tight, professional bun, and a witches hat was placed firmly atop her head. She wore long, emerald robes, and was offering a polite smile to the students.

"Hello," she greeted them formally, stopping right at the front of the group. "I'm Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts, and I'll be getting you through your sorting. What we'll do is this…" she began, and as she explained how they would be doing the sorting, Bellatrix didn't listen. She was too busy looking around.

The moving pictures were no shock to her. Her home was filled with pictures of family members, moving and watching out of their portraits, sometimes hissing cold words at her as she passed. The Black family was not exactly the nicest, especially when the pictures learned she had gotten into trouble. _They're rather annoying,_ Bella thought, but she shook that thought from her mind, for now. There was a strange sound from above, as though concrete was being moved and scraped against more concrete, and she knew instantly it was the moving stairs. Her father had warned her about them and that she must be careful going up and down. If she fell, it would be embarrassing. Anything that could possibly hurt _his_ reputation, even a silly tumble in the hall, was absolutely forbidden. _The joys of being Cygnus Black's daughter,_ Bella thought bitterly to herself.

"Hey! You! The line's moving!"

Bellatrix was jerked from her thoughts when someone gave her a hard rap on the shoulder and pointed. The line of first years, which she had unknowingly gotten into the back of, was starting to move. With a glare at the person who'd tapped her, she started forward with the rest of them.

As the group the Great Hall, she saw that everyone was watching them, which made her straighten her posture and hold her head high. She wouldn't be intimidated by these people. She was from the Noble Family of Black! She was above most of these people. The Black Family was very high up in the Social Order, and Bellatrix wouldn't disgrace the name by looking scared - something else her father had beaten into her over the years. She stood patiently as what she knew to be the Sorting Hat sang it's song, clapped a few times when it was over, and waited for her name to be called for sorting. After Gregory Ashton was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Bellatrix," and Bella walked resolutely up to the stool. She sat down, flipped her thick, black hair behind her shoulder, and sat as straight as she could as the hat was placed upon her head. It didn't say anything to her, made no noise at first, and moments later was screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

Bellatrix couldn't help but to smile as she walked proudly over to her new House, they were all cheering, welcoming her with high-fives, slaps on the backs, and words of greeting. Rodolphus waved her over to sit next to him, but, pretending to have not seen him, Bellatrix chose a seat between two other Slytherin girls. As she watched the rest of the sorting - cheering for new Slytherin's, watching distastefully when others were sorted elsewhere - she felt an immense swell of pride in her chest. Though she may have believe Cygnus was a most terrible father, she sought to please him and her mother, if only to show them that they had succeeded in making her a most respectable daughter. Being sorted into Slytherin was a very good start at doing such. All she had to do now was push aside her dislike for Rodolphus and keep her reputation as a member of the Black family high.


	3. Chapter 3 - Selwyn

Next morning, Bellatrix had barely gotten up to the Common Room when someone called her name, and her shoulders sagged. She knew the voice before she even turned to face the slightly taller, dark-haired boy. He was alone this morning; his friends were obviously still asleep, but he didn't seem to be upset about that fact. A large grin was across his face. When he approached her, he slung an arm around her shoulders, which she immediately pushed off with a dangerous look at him.

"Good morning, lovely." Rodolphus told her, grinning even more broadly at her rejection of him. Bellatrix was completely confused about the fact that he was acting so excited that she didn't want…well… _him_ around her. She'd never met a person - well, she'd not met many people outside her own family - that would grin at her if she was rude to them. _Makes it much easier to stay in his good graces, though._ She thought to herself and she didn't reply to him out loud. He didn't seem to take this to heart either, for he just kept talking.

"Antonin and Lukas are still sleeping. I've been waiting for _you_ to get up for ages," he told her, bumping her shoulder with his. She glared at him and moved slightly away, gritting her teeth. Did this git do anything else but try to bother her?

"I'm flattered, really, but now you know I'm up, safe and sound. You can go," she told him, heading for the entrance of the Common Room, which brought her into the corridor. A set of stairs was right at the end of the short corridor, leading up to the Entrance Hall. To her great distaste, she heard footsteps behind her, and figured Rodolphus had followed her. She refused to turn and look, though, and refused to say anything to him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. However, it was not Rodolphus that appeared beside of her but another first year like herself, smiling politely.

"You're Bellatrix Black, right?" the girl greeted. Bellatrix looked the girl over, biting the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, wondering if socializing with this girl was really worth it. Then she thought about the consequences if she didn't have anyone to speak to - constantly being bombarded by Rodolphus - and nodded shortly.

"I am, and who are you?"

"Theta Selwyn," the girl replied as they headed up the steps and into the Entrance Hall.

"Pleasure," Bellatrix said politely as she could, turning in the direction of the Great Hall.

When they entered, there were only a few people from each house eating breakfast already. She headed for the Slytherin Table with Theta, who began talking again as they piled their plates full.

"I saw you talking to Rodolphus Lestrange before," she said casually.

"More like he was talking to me," Bellatrix grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Why is that important?"

"He's quite handsome, I think. And the Lestrange's are quite popular - one of the most famous Pureblood families. As is your own," Theta told Bella matter-of-factly.

"I'm quite aware." Bellatrix replied coolly. The two went into silence after that, and Bella had a sneaking feeling it was because of her attitude towards the other girl, but she didn't bother apologizing. She'd learned in her house that you don't apologize for things you meant to do. If you meant to hurt someone, there is no reason to apologize, because if you do then you were obviously unsure of your actions. Her father told her that one must always be sure of what they do, or else they make themselves out as a fool. It was one of the wiser things he'd said, and not so much rude as condescending. It wasn't long before others began piling into the Great Hall, and soon the whole room was filled with laughter and chatting as everyone ate their breakfast. To Bellatrix's great displeasure, Rodolphus sat beside of her, and his two friends sat on either side of Theta across the table.

"We meet again, Bella." He grinned at her, taking a few pieces of toast and placing them on his plate. Bellatrix let out a great sigh and looked up at him, hoping her eyes showed her irritation with him. From the way his grin broadened, she figured that they did.

" _Don't_ call me Bella, Rodolphus. Only my sisters are allowed to do that," she told him with a hint of disgust in her voice. _More like just Cissy, Andi…maybe not._ She thought afterward to herself.

"I'm Theta," the girl spoke up from across the table, and she looked clearly disgruntled at not being introduced earlier. Or maybe it was because Antonin and Lukas were sitting rather close to her and eating very messily.

"Rodolphus. That's Antonin, and that's Lukas," the boy introduced, pointing to each of his friends in turn. Antonin, a dark-haired boy with equally as dark eyes, winked at Theta. He couldn't speak, because his mouth was full of food. Lukas, sandy-haired with blue eyes, grinned, showing the half-chewed food in his mouth. Bella's stomach turned in disgust at the sight, and she looked away. "Lestrange, Dolohov, and Greengrass," Rodolphus added as though their last names mattered. _Well they do; to be respected you must be from a respectable family, after all._ She thought.

"I'm a Selwyn," Theta said proudly, lifting her head proudly, as if the Selwyn family was the absolute greatest of them all. Bellatrix resisted a snort of contempt at this, covering it by taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She didn't speak for the rest of breakfast, mostly because she kept trying to hold back sneers or scathing laughs every time Rodolphus spoke. She did find out, however, that Antonin Dolohov was an even bigger prat than Rodolphus was, which surprised her greatly. She didn't think there could be anyone worse. By the time Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules, she felt just like she had the day before on the Hogwarts Express: like her head would explode from listening to the people around her.

Maybe it was because she wasn't used to so many people talking around her at once. The most people she'd ever been around before was her parents, sisters, and a family of guests. Quite often their Black relatives would come over, and the young Sirius would cause a ruckus. He was young, so his own parents excused him, though that didn't stop Cygnus from looking at the brat - yes, Bellatrix agreed with her father, Sirius was a brat - with dislike. He had often tried to get Walburga to punish the boy, but Bella's aunt strictly forbade anyone to punish Sirius when he was so young.

Or perhaps Bella's current discomfort was just because she simply disliked her companions so much. Why? She couldn't really say; it was just a feeling that rose in her throat every time she looked upon them of extreme distaste. After looking over her schedule very quickly, she stood and tried to leave the Great Hall just as fast. Unfortunately, Rodolphus caught up with her just as she exited the large doors.

"You'll be needing help finding your way around, I expect," he stated, tugging on her arm and leading her to a set of stairs to their left after glancing briefly at the piece of paper in her hands. She jerked her arm free of his grasp and huffed disdainfully.

"I think I can manage well, thanks."

He didn't seem to get the hint and kept walking alongside her.

"Don't want to be late for class, do you?" she asked him, hoping that he'd suddenly remember he was really on-point for attendance and scurry off. Unfortunately for her, he didn't make this realization, but smirked.

"Don't you have sisters?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you _know_ that? You _did_ come for dinner at my house, after all." she said in exasperation. Rodolphus shrugged, shaking his head and looking at her without a trace of a grin at all. She didn't like that look in his eyes, so she looked at the corridor ahead of her instead.

"I couldn't really keep my eyes off you," he admitted, and Bellatrix cursed in her head because her cheeks felt hot all of a sudden. She'd strictly forbidden herself to fall for any compliments he gave her. How dare he make her blush?

"I don't know why. Andromeda looks quite like me; you could have seen beauty in her," Bellatrix replied, raising her chin a bit, but still not looking toward him. "Or Narcissa! She's quite pretty."

"Narcissa was six years old when I met her. I don't think your father would have appreciated me staring at her all evening," Rodolphus replied with a small laugh.

"Oh, he wouldn't have cared. You're from a good, _strong_ , Pureblood family. He's quite taken with you," Bellatrix said, a sly grin creeping onto her face. "Too bad he's spoken for. You two'd be quite the pair."

"I do have to say, the one person more beautiful than you was him," Rodolphus replied with amusement lacing his tone, and Bellatrix couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her. She glanced up at the boy walking next to her, and he was grinning again. _Damn him,_ she thought, gritting her teeth together roughly. He suddenly stopped walking and caught her arm to stop her. She was just about to round on him and say something rude - to make up for laughing before - when he pointed to a door to her left.

"You're in there. Happy studying." He winked then strolled back the way they'd come. Bellatrix watched him momentarily with narrowed eyes, then turned and stalked into her classroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - Prison

The next couple of days went by in a flurry. Bellatrix spent every morning listening to Rodolphus and his git friends talking and sharing looks of disgust with Theta. The rest of the days she spent in her classes - her least favorite so far being Defense Against the Dark Arts - and skipping lunch. It wasn't much of a problem for her to skip lunch, seeing as her meals were rather here and there at home as well. Some might have thought it would make her more eager to have food every chance she got, but it had forced her to cope without certain meals. Besides, she would have rather gone hungry than be forced to sit with Antonin and Lukas _three_ meals a day. They were right slobs. Bellatrix's evenings were spent in a comfy chair by the fireplace, reading a book of the Dark Arts that she'd checked out of the library - under the excuse that she was getting some extra studying for Defense.

Thursday evening she was doing just that, carefully reading over a certain page in the book, when a very annoyed Rodolphus slumped down on the couch. He kept muttering under his breath about 'that stupid red-headed idiot', and Antonin sat next to him, smirking. Lukas wasn't with them, and Bellatrix figured he was still shoveling food down his throat in the Great Hall. At first, she simply ignored Rodolphus, as his problems did not concern her. However, after reading the same word several times, distracted by his angry muttering, she slammed the book shut impatiently.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Molly Prewett," Antonin replied with a chuckle. He leaned forward and took the book from Bellatrix's lap, opening it to a random page and reading it casually.

"What about her?" Bellatrix asked, snatching the book back from Antonin again.

"Don't you hear him?" Antonin asked, chuckling again. "She's a stupid, red-headed idiot."

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Starts like this-" Antonin began, but Rodolphus interrupted furiously.

"I had to sit next to that _Weasley_ bloke in Potions-"

"Well, that would make anyone sick to their stomach, getting stuck next to a Weasley. However, you don't look sick, you look furious. And you were talking about Molly Prewett?"

"If you'd let me finish!" Rodolphus snapped, causing Bellatrix to sniff in disdain. "Anyways. During class, Weasley decided to steal some of my roots. So, I told him - _nicely_ , mind you-"

"Not nicely," Antonin laughed. Rodolphus glared at him briefly before continuing.

"Just because I told him I'd need new roots, because his filthy muggle-loving hands had been on them, and he needed to go get them. Using a napkin of course. Who _knows_ how my potion would have turned out if I'd used roots touched by a blood-traitor."

"You're ridiculous, Rodolphus. Blood-traitor is not a disease that one catches nor do plants. It's a despicable life choice." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Can we skip to the part about Prewett?"

"Oh, right," Rodolphus nodded. "Well, after class, he ran to his friend Molly Prewett. She's a third year, so naturally he thought she could _set me straight_." he sneered, using a high-pitched voice, obviously meaning to imitate Arthur Weasley. Bellatrix snorted in her attempt to hide her laughter. "So she tried to jinx me!"

"That's _all_?" Bellatrix huffed. "You're pathetic!"

"That's all? _That's all_?" Rodolphus replied heatedly. "She tried to jinx me, Bella!"

"At least she's got the right idea," she replied, giving him a mocking smile. Antonin laughed again.

"Oh yes, we all know you hate me, Bellatrix," Rodolphus snarled, standing and storming off to the dormitories. Bellatrix watched him until he disappeared down the staircase and the door swung shut behind him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't take it to heart," Antonin said, standing and heading around the couch. "He's just mad, by tomorrow he'll be same old 'Dolphus."

"Can't wait," Bellatrix grumbled, crossing her legs and opening the book in her lap again.

Before she could get past that same, infuriating word, however, someone else sat down on the couch in quite the grumpy mood. This time, though, it was Theta. She looked absolutely livid, and Bellatrix let out a soft sigh, closing her book yet again.

"And what happened to _you_?" she asked in slight exasperation. Could no one have a peaceful day?

"Professor _McGonagall_ gave me _detention_!" Theta ranted.

"Why?"

"Because I told her she needed to keep her nose out of my business."

"Well, I wonder why you got detention," Bellatrix huffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Theta glared at her.

"That woman saw me and Lukas walking back here from dinner together, and she wanted to know why we were so late getting back to the Common Room," Theta raved. " _'First- and second years have a shorter curfew'_ she told us. Oh _please_! Our curfew isn't for another fifteen minutes!"

"Why didn't you just apologize and hurry here?" Bellatrix wondered. "Why'd you make it more difficult for yourself? Just answer to the Professors in the same manner you would your parents and-"

"Honestly, Bella?" Theta interrupted with a short laugh. "That _is_ how I would answer to my Mother. Were you raised at wand point or something?"

Bellatrix glared coldly at Theta, standing and snatching her book from the ground.

"I guess Black's are just a more respectable family than _Selwyn's,_ " she snarled, and stalked off towards her dormitory. The confused look on Theta's face was not uncalled for, and Bellatrix was not exactly angry with Theta for admitting she disrespected her parents. The real reason she was angry had to do with the fact that her friend had not been far off in her joking. Yes, Bellatrix had basically been raised at wand point, but she was not particularly eager to let everyone else know she had such a tortured home life. Not even Rodolphus, who had experienced her house firsthand, knew of the abuse that went on. When guests were around, her parents were well-behaved and acted as though they were the world's greatest parents. Obviously, there was no love shown, but the stoniness that Cygnus and Druella usually held with their daughters was put on hold while hosting dinner parties.

When Bellatrix arrived in the dormitory, she saw that two of the beds were already occupied by snoring students, while three were empty. She quickly changed into her pajamas and got into bed, laying her book carefully on the nightstand table. Later, when Theta came up, Bellatrix pretended to be asleep, just for the sake of not looking at her. After a while, she really did fall asleep, and her dreams were not much better than her evening so far.

Bellatrix was walking down the long, empty hallway in the Black Manor, trying to reach the front door. At the end of the hall, being pulled from the Manor, were her two sisters. Narcissa was being carried off by a very stern-looking Ministry wizard, and Andromeda by a much nicer one, who was smiling. Narcissa kept screaming for Bellatrix, reaching out her arms and struggling in the grip of the wizard. Bellatrix started to run. She wasn't sure when she'd started crying, but tears were running down her cheeks.

"Cissy! Cissy! You can't take Cissy away!" she yelled, trying to reach the door before it closed. It seemed, however, that the hall kept getting longer and longer the farther she ran, so that the door was always about ten meters from her the whole time.

The next thing she knew, the door was slammed closed, Narcissa's cries were cut short, and a hand was gripping her shoulder tightly. She spun around to see that it was her father, Cygnus, sneering down at her maliciously.

"You don't get to go with _them_!" he laughed dryly. "You're old enough to stay with Mummy and Daddy, aren't you?"

"Get off me! Where're they taking them?" Bellatrix demanded, turning back to the door. She gasped when she saw that the front door had disappeared, and instead there was a cold, stone wall. Her head whipped back around to face her father, but he was gone, too.

Cygnus had been replaced by cold, metal bars, and hands were stretching through as though to choke her. She screamed and jumped backwards, stumbling over a lone skull and falling hard to the ground.

" _Bellatrix!_ " someone was saying to her urgently. Bellatrix was distantly aware that she was lying on something hard, and someone was shaking her. The dream was still flashing in her mind, though, so it took another hiss of her name and another shake to fully bring her back to the real world. Theta was leaning over her, looking anxious. The shadows of their three other dorm-mates were behind her, heads close together and whispering urgently.

"What was that about?" Theta demanded, standing back and helping Bella to her feet. Bellatrix realized then that she had fallen out of bed.

"A nightmare," Bellatrix said quietly, crawling back into bed without looking at anyone else and tugging her covers back over her, right to her chin. "I'm fine," she added.

"Bella-"

"Leave me alone, I want to go back to sleep," she snapped, turning away from the other four girls and closing her eyes tight. She heard an impatient huff, then the squeaks as everyone got back in bed. Not long after, it was obvious the others had fallen back asleep. Bellatrix, however, couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake her nightmare. Living with Cygnus and Druella, nightmares were definitely a regular occurrence, but this one had been different. Usually she had nightmares of finally becoming free, just to be dragged back into the depths of the Manor, Cygnus sending a curse at her for disobedience. This dream, though, had been so much more intense than that. Her sisters being taken away from her, her father taunting her for not being able to go with them, and then that dark room with the bars! What had _that_ been? Bellatrix assumed it was a prison, but that didn't explain those hands trying to grasp her throat, or why she'd been in prison in the first place! She certainly had no plans to go there!

Finally, after her tired mind could not take anymore questions from the dream, she slipped back into sleep. This time, it was dreamless, which didn't bother her one bit.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sick

The morning after her nightmare, Bella wrote to her sisters immediately, needing to know that everything was okay at home. Though she kept telling Theta that it was just a stupid dream, and that she was fine, it had really spooked her. Every day, she would look eagerly up at the owls during breakfast, but none came for her until the following Wednesday. The handwriting was inexplicably Andromeda's; she had always been a much better writer than anyone in the Black house. Andi had promised that everything was fine and that there was nothing to worry about, claiming that neither of the two at home had been punished yet. After that, Bella forgot the nightmare easily. _Everything's fine. They are fine,_ she kept reminding herself over and over again.

The rest of September went by in the same sort of haze as her first week. She despised Defense Against the Dark Arts - especially the Professor, who seemed to keep reminding them all that anyone who appreciated the Dart Arts was bad, his eyes always catching the ones of the Slytherin students - and despised meals even more. Bellatrix wasn't certain if Rodolphus' two friends had been raised by Purebloods or wild animals, the way they ate. It was surprising that they even managed to get full, as half the food they shoved into their mouths fell right back out. Rodolphus was as obnoxious as ever, and he truly had gotten over his anger the very next morning. By the time October rolled around, Bellatrix just wanted to go home. She wasn't learning anything important, and most of the spells that first-years were taught, she perfected in two lessons.

After finishing her Dark Arts book and being refused when she tried checking out another, she was forced to spend her evenings actually speaking to everyone. This proved even duller than her classes, as all they talked about was wanting to hex everyone who wasn't a Slytherin. Sure, Bellatrix was all for that, but talking about it every evening had grown boring. There was only one evening when their hexing talks were thwarted, and that was when Rodolphus got an owl from home. They had just settled down in their usual place when the wall opened up and the head of Slytherin House - some large bloke named Slughorn - entered, holding a twittering pygmy owl.

"Mr. Lestrange, there you are, there you are!" Slughorn said once he'd spotted Rodolphus, his voice far too jolly for Bella's taste. "A letter came just now for you! Straight into the Great Hall, but of course you'd already come here."

"Who's it from?" Rodolphus asked impatiently, standing to take the owl from the Professor.

"I don't read students' mail." Slughorn winked, waved once, then headed out into the corridor once more. Bella snorted in laughter, shaking her head.

"Could do with a few skipped meals, couldn't he?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at the others. The others nodded appreciatively. Antonin chuckled, and Rodolphus didn't answer.

When Bella turned to look at him, she saw he was staring at the letter in his hand with an odd look in his eyes. He looked completely incomprehensive, and Bella was curious as to what the letter said.

"Rodolphus?" she said. He didn't seem to hear. With a huff of impatience and a glare, she stood and snatched the letter out of his hand. Once again, he didn't react, and her curiosity grew. What could the letter possibly say to make him act so weird?

 _Rodolphus,_

 _Do not be alarmed, nor should you be worried in any way, but your mother has taken ill. We are taking her to St. Mungo's at the moment. I say again, do not be alarmed. Keep your mind on your studies._

 _Your Father_

"Oh." Bellatrix said softly, feeling a rush of sympathy, though she wasn't sure where it came from. When Antonin tried to take the letter from her, she clutched it tighter and glared at him.

"Mind your business, Dolohov," she spat, pushing the letter back into Rodolphus's hands. This seemed to bring him back to life, and he nodded to her. Bella wasn't sure if he was thanking her for the letter or for keeping it from Antonin. Either way, she gave him a curt nod back and fell back into her chair, staring at the ground.

In no way did she care for Rodolphus, but given the way he'd looked when he'd read it, it was obvious he cared for his mother. That was what had gotten to her. She could just imagine the feeling if she got a letter telling her Narcissa, or even Andromeda, was being taken to St. Mungo's. It would kill her. That was why she felt so bad for Rodolphus. He went up to the dormitory after a moment of complete silence fell over the group, and as soon as he was gone, the other three looked at Bella expectantly.

"Well?" Theta demanded.

"If Rodolphus wants you to know, he'll tell you, won't he?" Bellatrix snapped back. "I'm going to bed." She went while the others stared after her indignantly. _Well, they should mind their own business, shouldn't they?_ she thought bitterly. It didn't take her long to go to sleep once she'd lain down.

* * *

The next morning Bellatrix woke early, haunted by dreams of visiting graves with each of her sisters' names on them. The rest of thegirls in the dorm were still sleeping, and if she was able to look outside, Bella figured it would still be dark. She dressed quietly and headed up to the Common Room, expecting it to be empty, and was surprised to see that someone else was already up. They had started the fire and were staring at it, facing away from her. As Bellatrix got closer, she realized that it was Rodolphus, and she considered turning to go back to the dormitory. That's stupid, she thought, and sat next to him, instead. Rodolphus jumped, his wand raised. When he realized it was just her, his arm dropped limply, and he went back to staring at the fire. Bellatrix joined him in the silence, not knowing exactly what to say. After a while, he broke the silence between them.

"Why didn't you tell them?" The question surprised Bellatrix, because she hadn't expected him to care why she hadn't said anything, just that she hadn't. She debated lying, but the truth was just easier.

"I was thinking of my sisters," Bella admitted. "What I would feel like if I got that letter about Cissy or Andi." Rodolphus looked just as taken aback by her answer as she had his question.

"Not your mother?"

"No. I-" she caught herself before she could finish, as it would have ended with 'hate my mother,' and that would make him ask questions. "-just think my sisters are more likely to get sick."

"Okay." Rodolphus shrugged, not seeming to believe it very much, but not pressing further. "Thanks for not, anyway."

"I was really thinking about myself," Bella replied. Rodolphus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is it really so hard to admit you were nice to me?"

"Yes."

"You are incredibly stubborn," he stated, looking over at Bellatrix with a smirk.

"I get it from my father," she replied with a similar smirk.

"I'm going to send a letter to my mother. Walk with me to the Owlery?" Rodolphus asked, looking hopeful as he stood. Bellatrix noticed just now that he had a piece of rolled up parchment in his fist. For a moment, she actually considered saying yes, but then she came to her senses.

"No, you can manage on your own, I think." she said, standing and ignoring the way Rodolphus' shoulders sagged at her rejection.

"See you at breakfast, I guess," he said, and there was a note of disappointment that was unmistakable in his tone.

"S'pose so." Bellatrix nodded.

After watching him disappear from the Common Room, she fell back down onto the sofa to wait for the rest of her friends to wake up. It was a long time before they did, and Bellatrix pulled out her wand to pass the time. Practicing a few of the spells she'd learned in the Dark Arts book. She practiced the spells until Theta finally arrived in the Common Room, and the two headed to the Great Hall to eat.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lestranges'

Over the next couple of months, Bellatrix did her best to stay as stony and tense as possible. However, the constant joking between her 'friends' - she used the term as loosely as possible - made it very difficult not to laugh. Especially Rodolphus, which irritated her more than anything. She was set on not showing any sort of affection toward Rodolphus, but he always managed to make her laugh at the most unexpected moments. They'd just be having a simple conversation, and then all of a sudden, he'd slip in a jab at Cygnus or the Weasleys. It was infuriating the way he could make her lose her composure so easily, and if anything it made her despise him more! After going through October laughing a lot more than she had ever laughed in a single month at the Black Manor, she did her best to stay away from Rodolphus and the others.

There was always one problem, though, with her plans to keep away from the group: they always seemed to find her. No matter where she went, they appeared as well. It was even more difficult with Theta, who - being in the same year as Bellatrix - shared the same classes as she and would always start chatting randomly during lessons. Bellatrix didn't really listen in her lessons, as the topics were easy and she managed to master them fairly quickly. It always seemed to give her headache to listen to Theta whisper in her ear while the Professor lectured on.

At last - and she would never admit to anyone that this came as a relief to her - Christmas arrived, and they were heading back home. To be completely truthful, Bellatrix wouldn't have actually gone home if it didn't mean seeing her sisters again. She'd missed Narcissa terribly. The train ride to Kings Cross Station was just as excruciating as her first one to Hogwarts, as she had to listen to Rodolphus go on and on about irrelevant things. When she finally stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, she only had a few moments to collect herself before someone slammed into her at an alarming speed, nearly knocking her off her feet. A few people who were stepping off of the train behind her grumbled and gave nasty looks.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you again!" a very high, cracking voice spoke out of the bundle that had attacked Bellatrix. She knew immediately that it was Narcissa, and she hugged her sister back gently.

"It's not been so long, Cissy," she replied quietly, extracting the young girl from her waist and pushing her back slightly.

"Oh, yes it has! And Father has been awful!" Narcissa whined. "Always shouting at me and Andi, it's horrid!"

"Has he-" Bellatrix lowered her voice more, to keep anyone around from hearing. "-hexed you or cursed you?"

"None of that, no. But, he's come close," another voice answered, and Bellatrix turned to see that it was Andromeda. She was looking as innocent and unconcerned as usual.

"You write to me immediately if he curses you, do you understand?" she demanded of both girls, and they nodded obligingly.

"Bellatrix, do stop dawdling. We have other things to attend to." The cold voice of her mother made Bellatrix's eyes narrow involuntarily, and she had to relax them before looking up and meeting Druella's gaze. "Cygnus," Druella went on, "her things…"

"I have already collected them. Let us go, now; we have dinner with the Lestranges tonight," Cygnus replied coolly, not even looking at Bellatrix. He was clutching her trunk in one hand and her bag - containing a few scrolls of parchment and a broken ink bottle - in the other.

Druella did not respond to her husband, but instead started walking the way they needed to go. Bellatrix watched as her father followed suit, and then she took both Narcissa's and Andromeda's hands and hurried after their parents. Cissy clutched onto Bella's hand tightly, while Andi seemed uncomfortable with the gesture, though did not release the hand. By the time the three of them had run through the brick wall, both Druella and Cygnus were waiting impatiently at the corner of the building, looking quite out of place. When the three girls reached their parents, the family was off at once; apparently, they would be walking home. It was quite a long walk to their Manor, but Bellatrix was sure they would Apparate once they found a suitable spot away from Muggles.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Bellatrix disappeared to her room immediately to ready for the dinner that night. She knew without having to be told that she would be attending it with her parents, as she was of the correct age to do so now taht she was in school. This would be the first time she'd ever been allowed to accompany her parents anywhere but Kings Cross Station, and she thought it might be the best Christmas present she got this year. Aspen, their house-elf, would be tending to Andromeda and Narcissa while Bellatrix, Cygnus, and Druella were away.

Not even an hour later, Bellatrix heard the sound of her name being called from downstairs, and she braced herself for a pitiful evening. She already knew that this dinner was going to be painful to get through, having to sit through the parents' dinner talk and Rodolphus at the same time. What was more, she knew that Rodolphus had a younger brother, and she was not eager to meet another Lestrange boy. However, there was no getting out of it, not unless she got herself into trouble. But that led to the risk of being put under the Cruciatus Curse for a few seconds - or possibly longer, depending on the kind of trouble she could decide on - and she was not eager for that, either. It had been a great relief the past couple of months not being tortured for everything Cissy did, and Bellatrix was determined not to make her Father angry over Christmas Holiday.

"It seems, Bellatrix, that going to school has made you disregard being on time," Cygnus said reproachfully when Bella had reached the entrance hallway. He and Druella were waiting by the door, already dressed in their formal dinner wear.

"And what is that you are wearing?" Druella snapped distastefully. "It's hideous! We are trying to impress - you look like a king's jester!"

"Mother, it is the dress you picked out for me to wear. Aspen told me," Bellatrix replied, trying very hard to keep her voice level.

"Obviously that wretched elf was mistaken. I would never choose such a dress for anyone to wear to an important dinner," Druella snapped.

"Would you like me to change, then, Mother?"

"No, you've wasted enough time as it is. Being late would only bring more embarrassment to this family!" Cygnus growled, opening the front door rudely and stepping out.

Bellatrix let out a weary sigh and followed as Druella left the house as well, letting the door fall closed behind her. After descending the front steps - therefore leaving their protective charms - Cygnus held out his arms for Druella and Bellatrix to take and Disapparated. Bella had Apparated before, but the experience never got any smoother, and it felt as though someone were swishing around her insides for an experiment. It was a very unsettling feeling, and she was relieved when they appeared again just outside of the Lestrange Manor's protective barriers. A house-elf was already awaiting them at the gate and opened it for them as they approached.

"Mister and Madam Black," the elf greeted with a swift bow that brought its nose to the dirt. "Please, follow me."

Bellatrix was in complete awe. The Lestrange Manor was three times the size of her own home. Though it had the same amount of floors, it was much wider and obviously had many more rooms. It had the most gorgeous architectural design that Bellatrix had ever seen - even prettier than the castle at Hogwarts! - with its many rounded rooms, towers pushing out of the house, and a beautiful garden the size of Black Manor right in the front yard. Of course, it had walkways to lead people in from the gate, but that only made it look even more beautiful, and Bella felt a horrible twist of jealousy that Rodolphus got to live here every day.

They had barely ascended the stone steps up to the mahogany wood door when it swung open, revealing all four Lestranges and two more house-elves - who were holding the doors open - all of them with winning smiles on their faces.

"Cygnus! Druella!" Alistair Lestrange greeted heartily, shaking Cygnus's hand firmly and then bringing Druella's to his lips for a light kiss.

"Alistair, Catriona, how wonderful to see you again!" Druella mused, her voice losing its cold familiarities so she could feign politeness.

"And you, Druella." Catriona Lestrange smiled politely, standing aside and drawing her two sons with her. Rodolphus caught Bellatrix's eye and winked, a smirk playing on his lips. Bellatrix pretended she had not seen him and looked at Alistair instead.

"Ah! Bellatrix, a pleasure to see you again," Alistair told her, taking her hand and kissing it, as well. Bellatrix gave him a winning smile and curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Lestrange," she told him charmingly.

Alistair smiled back at her response, though he did not give one of his own. Instead, he turned around and motioned for the Black family to follow him into the house. After stepping into the entry hall, the two house-elves holding the doors open closed them and rushed ahead of the party. They disappeared into a room a few doors up on Bella's left, and she wondered if that was possibly the kitchens or dining area. Bellatrix knew that they wouldn't be eating yet - it was far too early - but any time there was a dinner party, guests arrived early so they had time to converse before eating. Usually, these before-dinner conversations were held in the lounge or drawing room, but the Lestranges did not lead them into either of those rooms. Instead, they led them into a room that Bellatrix fell in love with the moment she saw it.

"The Entertainment Room," Catriona said proudly, motioning around as the whole party entered. Cygnus and Druella exchanged looks of distaste behind the Lestranges' backs, and Bellatrix felt a stab of annoyance at them.

"It's wonderful, Madam Lestrange," Bellatrix piped up.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Catriona smiled.

"Please, sit!" Alistair insisted, seating himself on a sofa next to a golden harp. Catriona took her spot next to her husband, and Bellatrix was shocked to see that her demeanor completely changed.

While standing, the woman had looked brand new. Young, and full of life, as though she had not taken ill only mere months ago. Now, however, sitting next to her husband, it was obvious that the sickness had taken a toll. It seemed she was capable of holding herself together long enough to walk from one end of the house to the other, but the short journey around her home seemed to have drained her energy. Bellatrix noticed that she was slightly slouched over - in any other instance, it would have been considered a sign of disrespect to their guests, but when the woman had just gotten over illness, Bella felt it were forgivable - and her face had lost all color, so she looked rather white. Rodolpus, who had seated himself in a chair to the right of his mother, shot her a concerned look, and Bellatrix felt an involuntary tug of sympathy in her gut.

Cygnus and Druella took the sofa directly across from their hosts, leaving Bellatrix to settle herself into the chair next to Rabastan, who was watching her with beady eyes. The two had not yet been formally introduced, and Bellatrix knew that speaking to him without being properly introduced was against the code of conduct at any formal occasion, so she did not address him. Nor did she speak at all, as no adults were speaking to her. Instead, she let her gaze trail all around the room, her likeness of it growing more and more pronounced as she did so. The art covering the walls, of former members of the family; the stage with its drawn, scarlet curtain. The ceiling, with paintings of former conquests of the Lestranges. The one thing that caught her eye most of all, however, was the grand piano. The Black Manor did not have a piano such as this, for their home was too small to entertain many guests at once, so parties were out of the question.

Bellatrix had never seen a piano so beautiful. It was most obviously made of strong, oak wood, and the keys on it were brilliantly white. It looked as though the instrument had never been used before, but she thought if she could get a closer look, the keys would reveal worn spots where fingers had stroked them many a time before. A feeling of intense longing surged through her, and she yearned to go over and trail her fingers over the soft wood. There wasn't anything so beautiful in the Black Manor as this piano.

"Bellatrix?"

She jumped at the sound of her name, her gaze tearing from the piano to face Alistair, who had spoken. He was watching her curiously, like he had just asked her a question and was waiting for an answer. After looking at her parents frantically, both of whom wore nasty expressions, she looked back at Alistair with an innocently apologetic look on her face.

"Could you repeat the question, Mister Lestrange? I'm terribly sorry, I'm afraid I let the beauty of the room take me away," Bellatrix said, trying for a soft laugh to ease any tension.

"Oh, not at all, dear!" Alistair replied with a new smile crossing his features. "I only asked if you'd had the pleasure to meet Rabastan?"

"I don't believe I have, but I would certainly love to!" Bellatrix told him with another one of her winning smiles.

"Ah, well, this is our youngest son, Rabastan Lestrange. Of course, you've met Rodolphus…"

And as the evening progressed, Bellatrix had to force herself not to let her attention trail again but instead tune in to every boring conversation the adults around her held, answering when she was asked questions, giving polite smiles when it was necessary, and doing her very best to avoid and ignore the winks and smirks Rodolphus kept trying to give her. By the time they had eaten and were walking back out of the Lestrange gates later that night, Bellatrix was sure this had been the most painful night she'd ever experienced. Compared to this dinner, Cygnus's punishments were simple to get through. Who would have known a formal dinner party could be so hard?


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas

**A/N: Alright guys, I know this is a really really late update. But the thing is, I have a lot of things I do with this story - that I only do for _this_ story - so it takes me a lot of time to get each chapter written and edited to the correct extent. I'm sorry that this story is taking forever to update, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

* * *

Bellatrix woke Christmas morning with a splitting headache, wishing she could stay in bed the entire day. Unfortunately, she knew this was not going to be possible even before Aspen the house-elf shuffled into the room announcing that it was time to dress. If they hadn't been hosting Christmas this year, it would have been acceptable for her to say she was ill and not attend; however, it was quite improper to miss a party that one's family hosted. One wouldn't call it a _real_ party, not like purebloods usually threw. No, this one was for close family members and acquaintances only. Though this was the case, the number of guests would be extraordinary, which was why they were hosting the party in the very spacious back garden. In the snow and freezing weather.

"Miss Black, please get up," Aspen begged, standing by the door and shuffling her feet anxiously. "Master Black will not be pleased if Aspen does not get Miss Black ready."

"Oh, hush you," Bellatrix growled, rolling out of bed and to her feet. "It'd do you good for some punishment - always walking around, bossing me about. I get enough of that from Cygnus."

"Miss!" Aspen gasped. "It is improper for Miss Black to call Master Black by his… _name!_ "

"Will you just get me dressed, you wretched creature?"

"Show Aspen what you will be wearing, Miss, and Aspen will help you put it on."

"I don't know. Mother was supposed to pick it out!" Bellatrix retorted, sitting down at her vanity and beginning to brush through her thick hair.

Aspen scrambled out of the room again, leaving the door wide open, which meant that in the next few seconds, both of her sisters had filed in and settled onto her unmade bed. Cissy was already dressed in a cute black and blue dress. It only went down to the middle of her calves, which was very rare for girls to wear, but the younger a girl was, the more choices of clothing she had. Andromeda was in an ankle-length black and red dress with the Black family crest imprinted on the front of it. Bella knew that her dress would be similar to Andi's, perhaps a different color.

"Good morning, Bella!" Cissy said cheerily.

"Yes, Happy Christmas Bellatrix." Andi smiled politely.

"Happy Christmas Cissy, Andi," Bellatrix replied quietly, continuing to brush her hair.

"Are you not going to get dressed?"

"I can't. Aspen forgot to get my dress from Mother."

"Here, let me do that!" Narcissa suddenly gasped, jumping up from the bed and snatching the brush from Bella's fingers. She carefully moved a chair from Bellatrix's desk and sat - knees first - on it to reach her sister's head.

"Be gentle, please," Bellatrix pleaded, not entirely sure of this idea but not wanting to hurt Cissy's feelings on Christmas.

The three sisters sat in silence, the only sound that of the bristles sliding effortlessly through Bella's thick black curls. Cissy was humming, but very silently, and she was only ever heard once or twice when she got particularly into the tune. It took longer than Bellatrix had expected before Aspen came trudging back through the doorway, holding a dress over both arms and trying to keep it smooth.

"You two run along. I must dress now," Bellatrix instructed her sisters evenly, taking the brush from Cissy and ushering them out. As soon as the door was closed, Aspen spoke.

"Mistress Black says you are in trouble. Mistress Black told Aspen to tell Miss Black that you are in _trouble_."

"What in the name of Merlin's beard did _I_ do?" Bella snapped, stripping herself of her nightgown and stepping into the other dress. She had been correct before; Druella had chosen a dress similar to Andromeda's for Bellatrix, but a bit more mature, in a sense. Seeing as Bella was eleven - almost twelve - and Andromeda was only ten, it was reasonable that the dresses would have differences. Bellatrix's dress went past her ankles, and the only way it wouldn't swish against the ground was if she wore very tall heels. Instead of being black and blue - which were the Black colors for _youth_ \- it was black and purple with the Black family crest stitched over her left bosom. The skirt of the dress was very airy, going out around her legs and allowing a lot of space to walk, while the torso was tight-fitted. Before she was allowed to bring the dress around her torso, Aspen tied a corset around Bellatrix, making it as tight as it would go.

"Well, at least I'll be warm," Bella gasped, feeling the air rush out of her lungs when the corset was tightened. Finally, Aspen buttoned the dress in the back and pulled the sleeves down Bella's arms.

"Now your hair, Miss."

It was another long hour before Bellatrix was finally ready to be a host. Now that she was attending school, she was expected to look very mature and put together. This meant she was not allowed some silly child's sundress, nor was she allowed to just brush her hair through. It had to be neatly piled into a complicated and fancy style that would be hell to take down that night. Bellatrix despised the fact that she looked quite so stunning for tonight, as that meant Rodolphus _wouldn't leave her alone._

"Bellatrix! Our guests have arrived!" Cygnus called from the entrance hall, and Bellatrix took in the deepest breath she could muster, letting it out slowly.

"Coming!" she called back shrilly, turning and clicking down the stairs.

* * *

"Sirius!" Bellatrix shouted across the room, her eyes narrowing coldly at the behavior of her cousin. Yes, he was only three years old, and no, he wasn't entirely aware of the rules in pureblood society, but that gave him _no_ right to go about _breaking_ things! Still, there he was, running around the house - thankfully empty at the moment - giggling and throwing vases off shelves. Bellatrix had chased him from the back garden to the foyer, a large feat for a girl in heels and a corset, and yet she still couldn't catch him.

"Sirius Black, you get over here _right_ now!" she yelled, stomping her foot and pointing to the area in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sirius sang, giggling again and dashing for the door on the opposite side of the room from Bella. _That's it, you brat!_ Bella thought viciously, pointing her wand at his feet.

" _Bombarda!_ " she hissed. A small ball of energy shot from her wand and connected with Sirius' feet, making the small boy shout in pain and fall over. By the time Bellatrix approached him, he was sobbing, screaming for his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Oh, hush! I barely used any energy for that spell! It didn't even hit your foot directly. And didn't I tell you to stop being a brat?" Bellatrix spat, grabbing Sirius roughly by the arm and pulling him up. She brushed off the back of his dress robes and then lifted him from the ground.

"I - want - Mommy!" Sirius wailed between sobs. Bellatrix gave an impatient roll of her eyes and started again toward the back garden. She hoped that the small amount of magic she put into the spell - and the fact that there were many other witches and wizards around - would keep her out of the danger zone. Typically, that was how it worked, and Bellatrix was hoping that the party wouldn't change it.

"Aunt Walburga," Bellatrix said after she had reached the woman, "Sirius had a nasty fall, and I think he might need some sleep. If you'd like, Aspen can watch him."

"She huwt me, Mommy!" Sirius sniffled. He was done crying now, and he left Bella's arms eagerly to clutch his mother's neck.

"Oh, he's just being overdramatic," Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head. "I yelled for him to stop messing about, and he got startled and tripped over his robes, and he hit his head pretty hard. I think he needs a little break from the noise,"

"Thank you, dear," Walburga said kindly, bouncing Sirius up and down on her hip and smiling at Bellatrix before turning and striding into the Manor.

"Well done, Bella," a voice - one that Bella was not particularly keen on hearing - said from behind her. She turned to face none other than Rodolphus, who was grinning ear to ear.

"How many times-"

"' _Have I told you not to call me Bella?_ '" he mocked, chuckling. "A lot, but I was thinking you might have noticed I don't particularly care! I'm going to do it anyways."

"What do you want, Rodolphus?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly feeling very weary.

"Well, I was over there with my mum, and I just couldn't help but notice just how stunning you look right now. All disheveled and, uh, irritated. It's quite beautiful on you."

The worst part of the remark was that Bellatrix thought he was actually being sincere about that.

"That's very nice, Rodolphus, but I have problems to deal with. Starting with the fact that my uncle is currently trying to spike the Butterbeer with Firewhiskey. If you would _excuse me,_ " Bellatrix growled, turning and storming off, her skirt hiked up into one hand. _Who knew throwing a stupid Christmas party was going to be so difficult!_ she thought furiously as she approached her uncle, who had just realized he was busted.


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas pt2

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter was NOT edited by my BETA. So, it was written by me and edited by me, so...stay with me folks, haha. I just knew I needed to update this story, because I haven't in so long. And, it's shorter than most chapters are, but it'll do. Haha. So, anyways, please Read and REVIEW and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The Christmas party seemed to last forever. By midnight, Bella was exhausted, and the only thing she wanted to do was lay down in her bed and sleep for two days. Her parents - though the heads of the household - didn't seem to want to help her at all. She was only eleven years old! How was she supposed to take care of an entire party all her own? Of course, the Black's would describe it as a test to enter adulthood. _Well, I have six years before I am an adult, why start now?_ She thought bitterly.

After one hit, and only half the guests had wandered home, Bella decided she was done being hostess. Quickly and quietly as possible, Bella disappeared into the house and went straight to her room. This would be the first place someone looked for her, but for now she was safe. It would be a few minutes before anyone even realized she had gone off. Bella had a good half hour to herself before someone knocked gently on her door, making her sigh heavily and sit up.

"Come in," she called reluctantly. The disappointment only grew when Rodolphus Lestrange sauntered in with a grin plastered on his face.

"There you are."

"Here I am. Run on down to Druella and tell her you've found me and get your treat," she sneered, standing from the bed and heading for the door. Rodolphus caught her arm as she passed him.

"Perhaps…" he paused. "Well, perhaps I never found you. Perhaps you...went on a walk?"

"Perhaps," Bellatrix replied, frowning up at him, wondering his motive. "and what did you 'perhaps' do?"

" _Perhaps_ I followed you and kept you out of trouble?" he suggested.

Bellatrix watched him for a moment, trying to decide if this was really worth it. Would a walk with Rodolphus chattering in her ear the whole way be any better than this exhausting party? Either one she'd be miserable at, so why not just chance the party and be a smidge happier? She was about to tell Rodolphus no thank you when a scream was heard from below. It was Sirius. With a deep breath and another heavy sigh, she looked up at Rodolphus again, frowning.

"We had better be quick."

After arriving back at her home the previous night, Bella was punished, as she knew she would be. Cygnus held nothing back, but Bella was too tired to care about the reverberating pain that followed her up the stairs and into her room. Too tired to respond to her father's screams or to stay awake and wait for Cissy to come and talk. The night had been a little too exhausting, and she hoped the next party she had to host wasn't so bad.

* * *

The next morning, Bella stayed locked in her room all day, sending away anyone who tried to come and talk. She knew she was hurting Cissy's feelings, but right now, she needed to be alone. The walk with Rodolphus last night had not gone as planned, and she didn't want to chance telling anyone what had happened.

 _Bellatrix and Rodolphus were walking through a muggle park, and to her great surprise, the older boy had stayed quiet for the majority of the walk. Maybe he had seen how irate she was and wanted to keep her in a decent mood. Despite the show he put on, Bella knew he didn't like for her to yell at him. It was obvious every time they got into arguments. Rodolphus was hopelessly falling for her, no matter how hard she tried to keep him away. She was just beginning to realize he was falling for her just to spite that effort. The jerk. It was two by the time they sat down on a bench and she leaned her head back to stare at the sky and relax._

" _You act like you've never been out before," Rodolphus muttered suddenly._

" _I haven't much," Bella admitted, not looking over at him._

" _Why?"_

" _Do you think I want to spend my time hanging around muggles?" she spat._

" _I guess not," and then they were both silent for a long time._

 _After a while, Bella turned to look at Rodolphus to find that he was staring at her. How long he'd been looking at her, she wasn't sure, but as soon as she turned her head, he locked their gazes together. She instantly felt uncomfortable and straightened up on the bench, moving her gaze over to the rest of the park. She refused to look in his direction again, worried he'd catch her gaze again. It was unsettling._

" _Why do you hate me, Bella?"_

" _How could I not?" she replied without hesitation, still not looking at him. "You are annoying, you talk too much, and you won't leave me alone. You're suffocating."_

" _Very honest." he chuckled. "I respect that."_

" _I need to go home. You don't have to walk me, I can handle myself." Bella said suddenly, standing up and beginning to head home, walking stiffly. Of no shock to her, Rodolphus hurried to walk next to her, though he didn't speak the entire time._

 _When they reached Bella's house, she said good-bye and went to open her door, but he caught her arm again, turning her around. He looked at her seriously, then to the house, then back to her. "You won't be in too much trouble?" he asked._

" _No. Cygnus will yell, but I'll be fine," she lied, shrugging his hand off of her arm, trying to turn, but he caught her again._

" _Good." he said simply, and then pulled her to him before she could protest. He kissed her, seeming unbothered by the fact that she pulled away immediately._

" _Get away from me," she hissed, shoving him hard in the chest, forcing him to take a step down. "You're a pathetic little boy. You ask me why I hate you, yet you already know, and you continue to antagonize me. Never do that again." she snapped, going into her house and slamming the door hard._

Was she still angry about the kiss? No. She wasn't surprised either. She knew one day he'd try something stupid like that, but she never knew she almost liked it. Stupid Rodolphus. Stupid Lestrange's. Why did pureblood families have to set their children up so early? Why couldn't they just let their children do what pleased them? _Fear_. Bella answered herself. Fear that their children would do something that disgraced them. Fear that the pureblood children would marry into a muggle family. Fear that the family name would be stained.

Bellatrix was so ready to go back to Hogwarts.


End file.
